Release
by ButterflyGurly
Summary: This is an Au story. The slayer and potention slayers are held captive by the master. Every month a slayer is killed and new called in order to try and free the master. What happens when Angelus falls for his slayer?
1. Chapter 1

The girl's huddled together as one of them was ripped from the cage. They watched in horror as the master entered the large room. He glared at the girl before him. "You're time has ended young one," he revealed to the trembling girl before him. He gently traced his finger up her neck. He watched as she shuddered under his touch. The master so enjoyed these last few moments of every slayer's life. "Darla my childe I believe this one's yours," he stated simply as he walked away from the frightened girl. Darla snarled and turned quickly to game face. She licked her lips then slid her tongue across her sharpened teeth. Darla loved to toy with her victims and she would make no deviation from her normal behavior. She slowly licked the whimpering girl along her neck. Finally she bit in and drained the girl until all that was left was a lifeless body. The girl in the cage cried out for their fallen friend then began to back away knowing one of them would be chosen next.

As soon as the slayer was dead the next one would be called. Willow only had a few moments to work her dark magic to reveal the next chosen. She quickly chanted feeling the dark power flow through her. The black smoke curled up and wafted over to the cage. Twelve girls cringed in their virginal white gowns backing away from each other. The smoke snaked around several girls causing them to whimper. Finally it seemed to make its decision as it lingered over a petite blonde who stood tall in one corner of the cage. "She has been chosen," Willow stated darkly pointing at the small blonde. Normally the girl would scream and cry knowing that in one month and one days time she would be dead, but not this girl. She breathed a sigh of relief thinking finally her death would come. She would no longer have to watch the debauchery of her friends being murdered every month upon the full moon. "Tomorrow night my dear," the master sneered as he walked past the cage.

Angelus walked to the cage to see which girl had been chosen. If she did not set the master free then he would have the pleasure of draining her lithe body. Angelus wondered briefly what would happen if she did set the master free. He quickly shook the thought from his head knowing they had performed this same ritual over a 12 hundred times and not once had he even been close to released. Angelus loved to toy with his girl even before the ritual. He strode over to her and looked through the bars. "Remember you must only be pure for tomorrow night," he sneered. Buffy eyes only showed the panic for a brief second before she stomped it down. She knew that when she didn't set the master free tomorrow night she would be sent to Angelus' chamber for the month. He always kept his girls until the night of their death. What he did to them she could only guess.

Soon the vampires had all left and the girls were alone. "Buffy," one of the girls started to say, but Buffy didn't want any consoling. "Just be glad it wasn't you Cordy," Buffy said blatantly as she walked over to her floor mat and laid down atop it. The other girls did the same as Buffy and laid on their prospective mats. The girls lay in silent darkness until sobs began to ebb out. They knew it was Buffy, but they did not know it was for other reasons then her being chosen. Faith thought she understood completely. Her and Buffy had become close in the last few months since they'd been brought here. Faith stood and made her way to her friend. "B you just have to believe she's in a better place," Faith remarked whispering to her friend. Buffy sat up and wiped the tears from her face. "What do you think he will do to me?," she asked showing weakness for the first time that night. "You know B drink from you then you die in 30 days just like the rest," Faith said rather harshly, but as kindly as she could. Buffy shook her head, "I know that, but I'm Angelus' slayer" Faith's eyes widened at her words. "I don't know B," Faith said her voice filled with sorrow.

--

As tradition after the ceremony of the chosen the master vampires went in search of the next potential. Willow performed another dark ritual that caused more bellowing charcoal smoke to travel through the sky. The master vampires ran through the streets following the smoke until entered a window. The only reason why the let the Wicca live was because she did not need permission to enter a residence. Normally they would have turned her into a vampire so as to preserve her powerful gift for their clan. Willow took her cue and began to elevate until she was hovering outside the girl's window. With a wave of the hand the window silently slid open. Willow flew inside and hovered above the girl chanting the familiar spell. The girl immediately fell unconscious and hovered freely behind the powerful Wicca. Slowly the girl lowered into Angelus' arms and they flew back to their layer with their precious cargo in hand.

Angelus silently opened the slayer cage and gently deposited the girl on the newly emptied mat. He then stowed over to his little blonde's mat and hovered above her. How odd he had never felt such a bond with a slayer as he did with this one. He was glad he would have 30 days to introduce her to the carnal pleasure he could offer. His slayers were the luckiest of all, at least in his opinion. Whilst Darla and Spike just tortured their girls he pleasured his. He kept his fed, bathed, and naked in his bed. In the end every one of his girls begged for him to take them and run away. He always laughed at this and told them they were nothing, but a lay to him. Angelus found himself wondering what would become of a slayer turned into the very thing she was meant to destroy? Perhaps if she pleased him he would approach the master with this idea. Angelus quickly shook the thoughts from his head and fled the cage.

The girls began to stir as their breakfast was served. More like bowls of oatmeal were thrust into the cage and expected to be eaten. The girls absolutely detested the meal that was devoid of sugar and milk, but ate it anyways. Buffy just picked at hers not really having much of an appetite. She really wasn't worried about the ritual tonight. She doubted the master would gain freedom, but for a fleeting moment she wondered what would happen if he did. "Eat B. you need your strength," Faith prodded her friend. Buffy snorted at that, "For what? I'm gonna die Faith." Faith's eyes immediately looked down at her bowl of oatmeal and began to stir it loosing her appetite.

Buffy was pulled from the cage and brought to the master. Buffy shuddered at the knowledge that this thing was going to bite her and take enough blood to cause her to pass out. She'd seen it done many times. She just wondered where she would wake up. The Master gently traced his long fingernail up and down her neck causing her hairs to stand on end. The Master sniffed the air, "Such fear little one." Then The Master bit down and began to suck voraciously at the petite blondes neck. Buffy felt the blood being pulled from her wondered briefly if she would get to die now. She wondered if this what they all felt. She felt her pulse begin to slow and her eyelids became heavily. Finally she just let go and collapsed. Angelus immediately swept up his property and held her close to him. Angelus was ready for this ritual to be over so he could take his prize back to his chambers. The Master slowly walked toward the exit of the cave. All the watching vampires sucked in an unneeded breathe a waited to see what would happened. The slayers in the cage wondered if Buffy's blood had been the key to end the suffering of their kind.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Slowly Buffy's eyes began to flutter open. Briefly she forgot where she was then the memories flooded back. Slowly she sat up trying to ease the dizziness that clouded her mind. She remarked that instead of being on the cold hard mat she was wrapped in warm blankets in a rather large comfy bed. She smiled then immediately began to panic knowing she must be in Angelus' chamber. She peered around and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see the vampire any where. Tentatively she pushed the blankets off of her and stepped lightly on the cold marble floor. Cautiously she tip toed through the room searching for a way out. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her middle. "Slayer," he hissed, "where are you going?" Buffy gasped in fright as she was swung around to face her captor. "I… I… I… ba… ba… bath… room?," she stumbled out fearfully. Angelus smiled slyly and pointed her towards a door. Buffy breathed a sigh of relief that he allowed her to go in by herself. Upon emerging Buffy was surprised to see a small table set up with many foods placed on it. "Eat what you want," he stated simply as he settled down at the table.

Silently Buffy picked at the food not really having much of an appetite. Angelus stared at her pointedly, "Eat." Buffy startled looked up wide eyed in fear. She quickly picked up an apple and took a bite. This man… no vampire frightened her more then she would like to admit. It was different when she was in a cage with 11 other girls. Here she was alone with a monster who could do anything he wanted with her. "Eat more then that I don't want you weak," he stated simply as he pushed a plate filled with bacon, eggs, and potatoes towards her. Buffy smiled half heartedly and took a bite of the eggs. Finally Angelus was satisfied she had ate enough once she had finished half her plate. "Are you full?," he asked as he noticed her pushing the food around again. Buffy shook her head yes never once looking up at him. Angelus stood and reached his hand expectantly towards hers. Buffy looked up shocked then hesitantly placed her hand in his. Angelus guided her towards another door that she hadn't really noticed.

Angelus didn't understand why he was treating this girl like a conquest. He had her, it was as simple as that, she was his now. He could do what he wanted with her. However, he found himself longing to have her want it as well. He had never cared about this before so why did he now? He didn't want to force himself on her at all. He wanted their relationship… relationship? Really?… to be consensual. He guided her into the study where some gowns were hanging for her. "For you," he said as he motioned towards the beautiful gowns hanging from the library stacks. Buffy gasped at the beauty of the dresses. They were a far cry from the jeans and tees she normally wore. Angelus lifted a dark green one from a high shelf. "This one will bring out your eyes. You get ready I'm taking you out," he stated. Buffy took the gown then squeaked, "Out? We're going out of the cave?" Angelus just shook his head yes as he ushered her towards the bathroom.

Nearly an hour later Buffy emerged from the bathroom. She couldn't believe all the beauty products that the room housed. She wondered briefly if this was special for her, but of course not this must be how he treated all his slayers. Buffy had no complaints if this was how she would spend her last 30 days. Angelus smiled appreciatively at the beauty before him. He would enjoy his time with her immensely. He outstretched a hand towards her and smiled widely when she cautiously took it. He pulled her close to him his lips smashing into hers. Buffy's eyes flew open in shock as she felt his tongue roughly part her lips and venture into her cavern. She desperately tried to push him away, but he would have none of that. After several moments Angelus finally parted from her, "So sweet." Buffy blushed at his words and tried to pull out of his strong embrace. "What is your name little one?," he asked almost as if he truly cared. "Buffy," she breathed.

Buffy wondered how many slayers they had killed that they had never known the name of. Not once had she ever been called by her name by anyone, but her captive companions. Just a few nights prior Kendra had been murdered by Darla. Buffy wryly chuckled at the fact that each and every one of those girls in the cage knew their captors names. They were so important to the release of the master yet not important enough to know their name. "What so funny milsean?," Angelus asked. Buffy shook her head, "nothing sorry." A slow smile worked its way across Angelus' face as he pulled her along behind him. "We must go," he ordered.

Buffy was pulled behind Angelus quickly through the halls of the cave. She ran as fast as she could, but the large gown hindered her movements. Angelus fed up with the delay effortlessly lifted her into his arms and continued the journey. Buffy clung to him for dear life afraid she would be dropped. She marveled at how quickly he ran even while holding her. Soon they made it out of the cave and he sat her upon her own feet. Buffy stared wide eyed at her surroundings. This was the first time she had been out of the cave in six months or so. "Were are we going?," she asked meekly as he grabbed her hand and began to pull her along behind him. "My place," he stated simply as he continued the journey up Crawford street. "We will return to the cave?," she asked. Angelus just shook his head and continued the short journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feed back guys.

A/N: I promise everything will be explained about Willow working for the vamps. You will find out if the master was released or not I promise. Just hang in there and keep giving me feedback. I would love to know what you think and where you think the story should go from here.

Chapter 3

Buffy really didn't understand any of what was going on. Angelus didn't really reveal much to her at all. She didn't remember anything of what happened after she had been bitten. Come to think of she didn't really know if she had set the master free or not. She laughed bitterly to herself knowing full well that she did not set the master free. At least she hoped she did not. She cringed at the thought of what would happen to man kind if that evil best was released on them. Briefly she wondered how her mother and sister were doing. She wondered if they thought she had just run away. Buffy slowly took in her surroundings wondering exactly why he had brought her here. None of the other girls had ever spoke of leaving the cave. For now she would be obedient, but only because he had yet to do or try any of the things she had believed he would do. He had brought her to his home and to what she believed to be his bedroom and left her there. He had just told her to stay then fled the room.

Willow lay atop her bed wondering what had been keeping her Angelus. Finally he made his way into her chamber. "Angelus," she said seductively as she glided easily to him. "Not now Willow," he growled out at her as he easily pushed her away from him. Willow stuck out her bottom lip and began to pout. Angelus plopped down in the chair and glared at Willow, "Don't forget your place." Willow immediately dropped to her knees and crawled to her master. She gently placed her head on his lap and nearly purred as he began to run his fingers through her red locks. Angelus didn't know what he was doing with this slayer. He could hear her heart beating although he was yards from her. He knew she was sitting primly on the bed he had left her on. "Willow we have a guest staying with us and I want you to take care of her. Anything she needs or wants, within reason mind you, you are to procure for her. Do you understand me?," he asked warningly. Willow looked up at her master and numbly shook her head in agreement.

Buffy stood up as the door opened and she shuddered when she saw the witch. Willow glared at her as she stepped up to her. Buffy fidgeted with her hands as the witch seemed to appraise her. "I can feel the fear you radiate," Willow whispered in her ear. Buffy visibly trembled as the witch began to idly trace her fingers up and down the small blondes neck. "I see why he fancies you," the witch revealed, "but trust me it won't last long." Buffy thought she heard a tint of jealousy in the red heads words. Just then Angelus stepped up and grabbed the witch's wrist and he pulled it from his prize. "You know better then to touch what is mine. You are to cater to her every whim not frighten her," Angelus growled out as he squeezed Willow's wrist tightly. Willow whimpered in fear before bowing her head slightly. "Of course master. Please accept my apology," Willow pleaded with him. Angelus let go of her wrist and pushed her away from him. "Leave us," he growled. Willow immediately left the room glancing back briefly to glare at her competition.

Angelus motioned for Buffy to sit. Buffy nervously sat down on the edge of the bed. She had so many questions, but she wasn't sure if she would be aloud to speak. As if reading her thoughts Angelus spoke, "What do you want to know?" Buffy looked up her face full of surprise. "I… I… why… am I… here?," she asked motioning with her hands the grand expanse of the room. "Because I desire it," he stated simply. Buffy breathed in deeply asking the question she desperately wanted the answer to. "What… about… well… you know the master?," she asked weakly. Angelus grinned evilly, "That doesn't matter." Angelus enjoyed keeping his slayers in the dark on the particular detail. He had never once told his slayers if they did or did not release the master. Of course they had never released the master, he just liked to torture them with the hope of not dying.

Buffy sat there silently awaiting his next move. She had expected to be raped over and over again by now, but that had yet to be seen. She tensed as Angelus sat on the bed next to her. "You are safe here," he revealed uncharacteristically to her. "If Willow so much as looks at you wrong I want to know about it. Do you understand?," he asked darkly. Numbly Buffy shook her head not really understanding her place in his life. Why was he treating her this way? Why did he care how the witch treated her let alone looked at her? "Any thing you desire, within reason, shall be yours," he stated as he stood to leave. Angelus briskly walked towards the door stopping just before he opened. "This is your chamber feel free to look around," he revealed to her as he opened the door to leave. Buffy heard the echo of the door shut then a click which she assumed meant the door was now locked.

lowly she stood and made her away around the room. She noted the thick dark green curtains adorning the walls. She pulled a few back finding nothing, but wall. Finally she found a window then a large balcony. Her heart skipped a beat as she stepped into the night chilly air. Her hopes plummeted as she realized she was on the very top floor of the large mansion and would not be able to manage escape. Absent mindedly she brought her hands up and rubbed her arms briskly to warm them before returning to her new prison. She made her way to the wardrobe and opened it surprised to find a television set and a DVD player. Slowly she made her way to a door and opened it to find the bathroom. Behind another door she found a closet filled with clothes presumably for her. She wandered aimlessly around the room and found books, puzzles, cards, and blank journals. Finally bored of exploring she quickly changed into a pair of jeans and tank top she found thrust into the back of the closet. She plopped onto the bed and flipped on the TV.

Angelus cautiously entered his slayer's private chamber. He found himself smiling fondly at the sight before him. She looked like a normal teenager sleeping peacefully atop the large pillow top bed. The television set blasting some horrendous noise he was sure she would call music. Angelus made his way to the bed and pressed the power button on the remote causing the room to be thrust into silence. He watched as the small girl lay still breathing evenly. She didn't flinch as he gently brushed the stray tendrils of hair out of her face. He was inexplicably drawn to her and briefly wondered what would happen if they were to disappear together. Scowling deeply for even having that thought he quickly fled the room briefly stopping at Willow's in order to tell her to feed the girl.


	4. Chapter 4

I know it's been forever since an update, but I've been working on other stories. Well here it is another chapter. Please read and review.

Chapter 4

Willow had been silently raging in her room. She just could not fathom why he would bring a slayer here. Willow began to breathe in deeply reminding herself that in one month the little blonde would be dead. She would let Angelus have his fun then everything would return the way it should be. Willow smiled to herself as she sank down onto her bed.

Angelus unceremoniously pushed the door open to Willow's private chamber. Willow automatically stood in greeting to her master. "Willow she is asleep now, but I expect her to rouse soon. Be sure she is fed. I plan to take her out at sundown be sure she is dressed elegantly," Angelus said before turning and leaving. Angelus did not even wait for a response from the sultry redhead. He knew that with out questions that his orders would be carried out. Angelus stopped by her room one more time before heading to his own. He opened the door slightly and poked his head in. She still lay on the bed fast asleep. Satisfied Angelus went to his own chamber and settled in for a rest.

Begrudgingly Willow made her way to the small blondes chamber after several hours. Buffy sat curled up on the large bed lazily flipping through the channels. Willow stepped into the room causing the blonde to immediately shut the TV off and scramble off the bed. Buffy did not get a good vibe from this woman. Willow sauntered over to the bed and perched easily on the edge. "There is no need to be frightened," she informed the frightened girl. Buffy visibly relaxed slightly. "What is it you desire for lunch?," she hissed out as she stood and made her way around the bed. Buffy shrugged her shoulders then backed away a little more as Willow made her way around the bed. Willow let out a low chuckle as she noticed the girl cowering once again. "Anything at all you desire. You've been kept in that cage for how long?," Willow mused before speaking again, "Yes I remember six months. You've been on a steady diet of plain oatmeal and the occasional fruit bowl. So little one what do you desire?" Buffy backed away again as Willow sat on the bed closer to the tiny girl. "Pizza," Buffy said meekly hoping the witch would just leave her be. "What kind?," Willow asked. "Pepperoni," Buffy answered. Willow waved her hand in the air then a swirl of bright light appeared followed by a small pepperoni pizza. Willow sat the food on the bed then stood to leave. "He will awaken soon and wishes to take you out. When you have finished eating get ready to go out," Willow explained as she walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a dress. "Wear this," Willow said then abruptly left.

Hesitantly Buffy sniffed the pizza. It smelled liked pizza and looked like pizza. Tentatively she took a small bite gradually chewing it. It even tasted like pizza. Hoping it was not poisoned Buffy tore into it with relish. She'd almost forgotten how good pizza was. Once she'd finished she stood and made her way to the bathroom. Really not wanting to risk angering Angelus she showered then readied for the night. Twirling in front of the mirror Buffy marveled at the way the dress seemed to hug her every curve.

As soon as the sun set Angelus was making his way towards Buffy's chamber. Pushing the door open he hid a sly smile upon seeing her twirling in front of the mirror. Stealthily he walked up behind her as she now stood admiring herself. "The color brings out your eyes," he said startling her. Her eyes widened as she turned to seem him standing inches from her. Looking from the mirror then back at Angelus then back at the mirror she realized that maybe not all the myths about vampires weren't myths. Angelus held his hand out towards hers expectantly. Buffy looked at his hand then took several steps back. Smiling slyly Angelus grasped her hand then gently pulled her towards him. "You've yet to anger me and I really wish you wouldn't," Angelus said as he lead her out of his room.

Buffy was surprised when he brought her outside and placed her in the back of a limo with himself. Without instruction the driver closed the window dividing himself from his passengers and began the short journey. Buffy sat tensely as far away from the vampire as she possibly could. Angelus just smirked at her then scooted closer to her until she was trapped between him and the door. Staring intensely at her he enjoyed the fear that radiated from her. Realizing she was reaching for the door handle he began to chuckled. "Don't even bother… child locks," he laughed.

Soon the limo pulled to a stop. Angelus reached around her and opened the door allowing her to exit the limo first. Buffy steadied herself on the concrete ready to run when she felt cool hands wrap themselves around her waist. "Don't make me regret taking you out," Angelus whispered as he pushed her towards a helicopter. Buffy thought about ways she could escape, but knew it was useless once he swooped her up into his arms and carried her into the helicopter.

Buffy couldn't help but cling to her captor as the helicopter made its assent. Angelus couldn't help but chuckle at the fear she showed. "Afraid of flying dear?," he asked. Buffy gulped then pushed herself off of him. "Not afraid," she lied, "I just have a healthy respect for gravity." Angelus couldn't help but break into a hearty laugh at that. Buffy couldn't believe this monster was laughing. At least he was laughing and not doing other things to her.

Soon the helicopter landed and Buffy was being carried out of the vehicle and into a stair well. Finally he set her down and let her walk down the stairs herself. They entered the building then took the elevator down to the bottom floor. Soon they were getting into another limo. "Where are we going?," Buffy finally asked. Angelus looked at her pointedly, "You'll see soon enough." Angelus did not know why he was doing this. He had never taken any of the other girls to him mansion or out of the city. He had never taken the time to woo one of the slayers so why was he with this one?

They pulled up to a large building then made their way inside. "Identification please," the man asked standing in front of the elevators. Angelus continued walking with Buffy into the elevator. The two guards spoke briefly with the man then Angelus was let on his way. Buffy stared quizzically at the whole display wondering what that was all about. Where would he be taking her that required identification? She watched as Angelus hit the 30 button and the elevator doors closed. Soon they were out of that elevator and into another.

Buffy couldn't believe the view the restaurant offered. Angelus had told her the restaurant was called Windows. The Matradi showed the couple to a table by the window. Buffy was mesmerized by the view. She'd been to LA, but never anywhere near as posh. Soon the waiter came, but Buffy paid no mind to what he and Angelus were speaking of. A glass was set down in front of her so she sipped from it. Appetizers were brought out followed by the meal. Buffy ate and watched stealthily as Angelus did the same. "I didn't think you ate," Buffy said immediately regretting her words. "Oh I eat plenty," he warned. Finally their dinner was done.

Silently they made the same journey back down stairs and outside. They slide into the awaiting limo. Buffy bites her tongue as she starts to ask him why he took her to dinner. She figured the evening was over however they soon pulled up to another building. Angelus and Buffy are shown to a private balcony overlooking a stage. Buffy furrows her brow and starts to open her mouth. "An opera, La Traviata," he explains. By the end of the opera Buffy was in tears. Angelus had always enjoyed the finer things in life and operas happened to be one of his favorite. He was glad Buffy enjoyed the opera.

Soon they were settled into the helicopter. Not long after that they were back in the limo and heading towards the mansion once again. Buffy had fallen asleep on the ride home. It was getting rather late. Gently Angelus carried her into the mansion and deposited her gently on the bed. Slowly he lifted her up and unzipped the back of her dress. Gradually he pulled the dress off of her. He slipped her shoes off then made his way to the bureau and retrieved a night gown. Lifting her up he undid the snaps on her bra. Staring at the perfect mounds he wondered why he had yet to sleep with her. Normally his girl would be introduced to the world of pleasured pain by now. Shaking his head he quickly slid the gown over her head then laid her back down. Sitting there he stared at her for long moments. Soon he thought, soon they would began having a little fun. After all he only had 29 days left with her.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it has been forever since I updated this story. I have a lot of WIP and will be updating them slowly as the mood strikes me. Please read and review! I love reviews, they fuel my writing. I hope you guys enjoy the update. Angelus' and Buffy's relationship is taking a turn in this chapter.

Chapter 5

Buffy awoke alone in the massive bed she was becoming accustomed to. Stretching she noticed she was no longer in the ornate gown she had been wearing the night before. Standing she made her way into the bathroom to freshen up. Upon exiting she was a little unnerved to find the witch sitting on her bed. Buffy stilled lingering in the doorway of the bathroom not daring to go further. Willow rolled her eyes then stood.

"What do you want for breakfast?," Willow asked exasperated.

"Um pancakes," Buffy squeaked out her request.

"Topping?," Willow asked as she began to conjure the request.

"Strawberries and whip cream," Buffy said relaxing a little."There you are," Willow said as the plate landed on a small dining table.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she stepped from the bathroom.

Willow quickly left the room leaving Buffy to her breakfast. Buffy wondered what Angelus' game was. She knew she couldn't let her guard down. Whilst she'd been in the cage with no hope of escape and a dismal life she'd excepted and even hoped for death. However, now that she had almost all the things she lacked before she found herself wanting to stay off death. She wanted more then anything to escape. Briefly she wondered if this was Angelus' plan. Perhaps he got some sick twisted pleasure out of it. Sighing she continued eating her breakfast.

Once her breakfast was complete she made her way into the bathroom divesting herself of the long white gown. Turning the water on she waited for the perfect temperature then stepped under the warm spray. Angelus stepped into the bathroom and watched her bathe for a long time. He could feel his cock swell from the display in front of him. Frustrated he stormed from the bathroom.

Willow smirked as she watched Angelus storm from the captives bedroom. Slowly she followed him into the library and watched as he plopped down on one of the large sofas. Idly Willow made her way over to him sitting herself on the edge of the arm.

"Why do you stay off your pleasure?," she asked.

"What I do does not concern you," he gritted out.

"I hate to see you so frustrated," Willow pouted.

"Willow you are trying my patience," he growled.

"Master the others are starting to talk," she explained.

"Of what?," he asked his interest peaked.

"Well they've heard you took her to the city. That you've been treating her like a consort," Willow elaborated.

"And just who has been spreading these rumors," he asked threateningly.

"I haven't the faintest idea," she lied.

"Just remember Willow I was the one who saved your life. When I found you those vampires were going to rip you apart. I brought you here. I nursed you back to health. I convinced the others to embrace your Wicca side as well as your human side," he warned.

"Yes of course master. I would never forget that," she said as she stood and excused herself.

Angelus made his way into Buffy's room to find her dressed and sitting on the edge of her bed flipping through the channels. Quickly she shut the television off and glued her eyes to the vampire. Gliding over to her he sat unbelievably close. Buffy nervously fidgeted with the remote in her hand. Angelus grabbed her hand and pulled the remote from her grip tossing it to the floor. Buffy watched as it landed with a resounding thud. Buffy's breathing became shallow and panicked with fear as she realized that he had let to let go of her hand. Her panic grew as she realized he was leaning in closer to her. Angelus could feel the fear radiating off her small body. He leaned into her crushing her lips with his own. After several minutes of probing her unresponsive mouth with his tongue he pulled off of her.

Angelus leaned back onto the bed kicking his shoes off in the process. "Stand up," he ordered. Buffy quickly did as she was told standing at the edge of the bed. "Move over there and face me," he commanded as he motioned with his hand. She did as he bade then stood fidgeting with her hands. "Remove your clothes, slowly," he instructed. Buffy's head snapped up her eyes as wide as saucers. Angelus could tell that she was going to need some persuading. "You've yet to anger me little one… now I suggest you take your clothes off yourself. I doubt you want me to do it for you," he warned. He could see the gears turning in her head as she weighed her options. He decided to give her a few minutes to decide.

Buffy stood motionless. She could either take her clothes off for this monster or he could take them off for her. She knew she couldn't fight him off. She had no hope in escaping. Either way she would end up naked. She figured she'd rather undress herself then let him do it for her. Angelus smiled as he watched her little trembling hands grasp the bottom of her t-shirt. Slowly she lifted up and over her head letting it fall to the floor beside her. Angelus felt himself harden as his eyes raked over her. Tentatively her fingers fumbled with the button on her jeans followed by her zipper. Angelus couldn't help but sit up as he watched her wriggle out of her tight jeans.

Buffy stepped out of her jeans. She stood motionless as she took in several deep breaths. She had never been naked in front of a man before. Angelus licked his lips as his gaze slowly made its way up from her bare feet to her face. Seeing the tears welling up in her eyes proved to make him even harder. He waited several long minutes for her to finish. Buffy just couldn't make herself remove her bra and under ware. Angelus watched his her lower lip began to tremble and her hands begin to wring each other with fear. Slowly he stood and walked over to her. "Shhhhh it's alright milsean," he whispered into her ear than captured the lobe in his mouth. Slowly he lifted her into his arms. Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and stilled her breathing. Gently he laid her in the center of the bed.

Angelus sat on his haunches as he admired her lithe little body. He hooked his fingers into the side her under ware and pulled them down her legs and off of her. He tossed them over his shoulder not caring where they landed. Laying his body of her hers he worked his arm under her back. He could feel her heart beating rapidly as he swiftly unclasp her bra swiftly and pulled it from her. It ended up strewn across a lamp on the other side of the room. Slowly he licked, kissed, and nibbled gently on her neck. Buffy was so tense she could take no pleasure from it. Angelus groaned angrily at her unresponsiveness. Buffy gasped hearing him growl. She tried to get out from under him, but it was no use.

"Stop struggling and relax," he demanded.

"How am I suppose to relax when you're about to rape me," she asked angrily.

"Rape you?," he asked incredulously, "I'm only exploring what is mine. I could've taken you at anytime, but I choose to wait until your ready," he explained as he sat up.

"Yours? I'm not yours," she said her ire growing as she too sat up then pushed herself back against the headboard.

"Oh but you are little one. You are mine for the next 29 days," he said as he hooked his finger under her chin and tried to kiss her.

"I'm not some piece of property. Get off of me," she said as she evaded his kiss and pushed him from her.

Not expecting her to be so bold he fell back. Quickly he regained his composure and sat up on his heels. His hand reared back and smacked her soundly across the face. Immediately she cried out as her hand reached up to protectively cradle her face. Angelus was seething in anger that she dare put her hands on him in that manner. Quickly he stood and began pacing back and forth his anger raising with every second passing. Buffy watched terrified as she cradled her throbbing cheek. She could feel liquid on her lip and hesitantly licked it. The familiar taste of copper told her it was blood. Angelus' nose began to twitch as he smelled the sweet elixir. "Go get cleaned up," he commanded as he pointed to the bathroom. He so wanted to taste her, but wasn't sure he could control his anger and leave her unscathed. Buffy quickly scampered to the bathroom.

Angelus sat down on the edge of the bed lowering his head into his hands. He let out a long unneeded breath. He didn't want to force her into his bed. He was hoping he would be able to show her a little pleasure than soon she would be begging for him to take her. He smiled thinking about there little spat. At first it had angered him, but after he had calmed he found himself proud of her. She was not going to make this easy on him. He really did not want to use more violence than needed. Eventually he would show her that pain had its place in the bed, but first he wanted to introduce her to pleasure. Looking at the clock he noticed she had been in the bathroom for over 15 minutes. Standing up he made his way into the bathroom. Buffy stood her back to him wrapped in an oversized robe. She was bending over the sink dabbing her lip with a cool rag. Stealthily he made his way to her clasping his hands over her own. She gasped and tears immediately sprang forth in her eyes. He took the rag from her and set it on the sink. Quickly he turned her around then hoisted her light frame atop the vanity. "Stay here," he warned as he left the bathroom.

Buffy sat nervously wringing the robe sash in her hands. Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She was beyond scared of what he would do to her. Angelus returned a few minutes later with a small container. He took out a few first aid items then attended to her small wound. "I'm sorry I hit you," he said as finished up then handed her a small bag of ice. Buffy didn't know what to say so she just took the offered ice then placed it lightly to her swelling lip. Without a word he lifted her up then carried her back into the bedroom. He pulled back the comforter on the large bed then placed her in the center of it.

She visibly cringed in fear as he took his shirt off. Then he quickly shed himself of his pants. He left his boxers on for her benefit as he slid into the bed next to her. He pulled the comforter up and over them. He stayed sitting up as he idly raked his fingers through her hair.

"You have 29 days until you will meet death. You are to spend those days with me. I would rather pleasure you and show you things you would otherwise miss. I will try to be patient with you, but I warn you lover I am not used to being patient. Do you understand?," he asked.

He looked down at her and watched as she seemed to think for a moment. She started to chew on her lower lip then winced in pain. So many thoughts were swirling threw her mind and she couldn't grasp what he was proposing. "I asked you a question," he said a few moments later. Startled Buffy looked up at him her hazel eyes full of fear. "So I am to just allow you to rape me?," she questioned. Angelus sighed at her question as he shook his head. "I'd rather not, but that is up to you milsean," he said as he slid down into the bed. Buffy stiffened as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his chest. "You've had trying night, sleep and we will continue this tomorrow," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair. Happy for the reprieve she closed her eyes and tried to ignore his fingers pulling through her hair. Soon her breathing evened out and she fell fast asleep.


End file.
